castlegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Etrius
Etrius is the most featured character in the Castle series, appearing in Castle I, II and III, but not in Repercussions so far. He is the core member of the Special Forces Unit. Man of few words, little is known about Etrius. He is most likely the main character in Castle, having been one of the only characters in Castle 1 and 2. He has a bit of history working for The General; in Castle 3 The General states they "have a hard time finding men for the kinds of missions Etrius is notorious of". Apparently he is one of the military's top soldiers. He also has a history of working with some other protagonists, such as; Beecher, Boomer, and Lloyd. Etrius is the best of the "Special Force Unit" under The General's command. He is the only one who was assigned to search the first two Castles for the books revealing the location to the third castle. In Castle III, Etrius is shot by the General in an argument they had. In Castle Repercussions D2, we discover that his body is no longer where it was when he was shot, leading to the possibility of him being alive, or possessed. Background Etrius first appeared in Castle I as the intruder who stole the First Book, then again in Castle II; he is first referred to as Etrius in the description of II, but not in the actual animation, which contains no voice acting. Etrius isn't on very good terms with The General, and will only do the missions because he is forced to. Etrius' squad (Boomer, Beecher and Lloyd), have undergone several missions together already with Etrius as their unofficial leader. With the world dying and the war on Earth getting worse, Etrius and his team obliterate any enemy force that would disrupt the General's operations. He went to the third Castle to retrieve the Third Artifact: The Sphere. as he picks it up, a light sears into his brain, giving him some kind of power. he argues with the General. eventually, the argument grows so aggressive that Etrius kills a soldier with the power of the sphere and the General is forced to shoot him. Involvement Etrius is the only man there was that could survive the attacks of every zombie in the second Castle. Strategy Etrius uses all types of weapons at his disposal. Weapons of choice appear to be swords and small arms. He's the only man who is sent into the first two castles. Etrius survives the onslaught of Evils, but just barely. Quotes "Im not some goddamn archeologist, stop wasting my time." Something Etrius said to the General during a flashback in Castle III Part A when the General gives Etrius a brief explanation on the Ancient's Dimension and the ancient artifact he wants recovered. Trivia * In Castle II, Etrius wields a Katana, two uzis, and one Desert Eagle. They are the only weapons he has used so far besides an automatic sniper rifle in Castle 1. * In Castle III part C, Etrius was apparently given some of the powers in the artifact, allowing him to read the General's mind and realize that the General is being used. During an argument with the General, Etrius accidentally kills a soldier who came to report back to the General. This was most likely one of the powers the Wise One had. * In the end of Castle Repercussions, it shows that the Altar was empty, leaving only blood behind. This could be a possibility that Etrius survived. * Etrius, Lloyd, and Beecher have the same eye structure and colouring as the Ancients, which could lead us to believe they are descendants of the Ancients. See also External links * http://deletionquality.net/movie/oscar/parta * http://deletionquality.net/movie/oscar/partb * http://deletionquality.net/movie/oscar/partc Category:Characters